Poema a la Nishikino
by kali9105
Summary: Maki quiere declararse, para ello quiere escribirle algo a Nico, pero tiene un poco de problema con eso, así que Eri y Umi acuden en su ayuda. -Oneshot- NicoMaki. Pasen a leer por favor.


**Hola! Alguien me recuerda? No? Bueno, espero que si, pues hoy vengo dejandoles un pequeño oneshot NicoMaki, sin más los dejo con el, espero que sea de su agrado~**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: Love Live! le pertenece a Sunrise, si fuera mío, A-rise tendría PV's (?**

* * *

 **Poema a la Nishikino.**

Las bolas de papel volaban con una rapidez enorme, Eri se hizo un lado evitando que la bola de pegara en plena cara, algo divertida sonrió para ver la escena frente de ella:

Una Maki entre más bolas de papel y con la cabeza sobre un cuaderno con algunos garabatos.

Se acercó lentamente posando una mano encima del hombro de la chica más joven.

– ¿Ya tienes algo escrito para...declararte? – dijo lo último en un susurro porque sabía que la pelirroja no quería que nadie se enterara de sus intenciones.

Maki suspiró fuertemente y levantó la cabeza para mirar a la rubia.

– No aún no...Es complicado...sobre todo por ser Nico-chan...– dijo para de nuevo derrotada apoyar la cabeza sobre la mesa, se sentía tonta por intentar algo así...pero sabía que a Nico le gustaban las cosas especiales, podía hacer música, pero esta vez quería hacer algo distinto por la chica que aunque a veces quisiera matar, no podía evitar quererla con toda su alma.

La cuestión era...¿que escribirle a la idol #1 del universo? según Yazawa claro, ella no sabía de cosas idols, ella no sabía que cosas le gustaban, ella solo sabía que la pelinegra cocinaba genial y siempre por alguna razón incluía tomates, no es que le gustara por eso o algo así...

Otro suspiro robado al alma.

Aparentemente no sabía nada de la chica que quería pretender, parecía que al final tendría que abandonar su tarea, tal vez a Nico le gustaría un solo para ella, se lo daría cuando ya fueran novias, esa palabra hizo que Maki se sonrojara, sacudió su cabeza para intentar disipar su sonrojo y se levantó dispuesta a guardar sus cosas y recordó que unos min antes Eri estaba ahí, ¿en qué momento se había ido? Se encogió de hombros y continuo recogiendo el papelerío que había hecho cuando escuchó que la voz de la rubia y otra voz que después reconoció como Umi, quien venía protestando porque al parecer Ayase la había traído con prisa, quien le sonreía como quien había descubierto algo importante.

– Aquí está la solución de tu problema – dijo la rubia sentando a Umi en una silla enfrente de la pelirroja, no entendía nada hasta que recordó que Umi era la letrista del grupo y entonces también sonrió con ganas, mientras Sonoda se preguntaba si aquellas dos se habían vuelto locas.

* * *

Después de explicarle a Umi la situación, ella entendió a la perfección lo que Maki necesitaba, pero se disculpó y le dijo que lo único que podía hacer era decirle que dejara de pensar un poco y dejárselo a su corazón, que le dijera lo que tenía que decir, pero que ante todo fuera sincera con sus palabras. Nishikino asintió y se puso manos a la obra, mientras Umi y Eri salían discretamente del lugar.

* * *

Al fin había terminado, estaba ansiosa y a la vez muy nerviosa de que después de la escuela hablaría con Nico para por fin declararse y darle aquellas palabras tan especiales que había escrito.

Esperó hasta que las clases terminaran para encontrarse con su senpai, la cual se veía tan linda y con un bello rubor adornando las mejillas, sabía que Nico entendería el mensaje, ya que solo había una razón para que alguien te citara detrás de los salones más alejados.

Cuando Nico llegó enfrente de ella todas las palabras que tenía preparadas en ese momento se desvanecieron y se quedó muda ante la pelinegra que lucia expectante ante Maki, quien se sonrojó al ver la sonrisa nerviosa que surcaba la cara de Yazawa, así que no le quedó de otra más que entregar el papel que tenía en las manos.

– N-Nico-chan, yo quería decirte t-tantas cosas, pero, lo siento no puedo...toma– dijo y tomó uno de sus mechones para enroscarlo con su dedo, Nico sonrió al ver a Maki tan nerviosa, ¿era una carta de amor? sabía que no era algo al estilo de la pelirroja pero aun así quería ver qué era lo que la hermosa chica que la había enamorado había preparado para ella.

Abrió rápidamente el papel, para ver la hermosa caligrafía de Nishikino y sonreír aún más ante el contenido del papel que al parecer era un poema, que era tan Maki, bello y escueto, tan solo 3 párrafos, la pelinegra volteo a ver a la chica quien la miraba fijamente y la pelirroja al notar aquellos ojos rubí desvió su vista y se sonrojo más.

Nico solo rio un poco y procedió a leer el papel, Maki se atrevió a mirarla de nuevo y miró como la cara de Nico tenía un sonrojo y una sonrisa, estaba feliz de que le hubiera gustado, pero de repente el semblante de la pelinegra cambió, la pelirroja dio dos pasos atrás al ver como de Nico brotaba una aura peligrosa y cuando la miró a los ojos tuvo ganas de pegar un chillido de miedo que se quedó pegado en su garganta.

– Maki...– dijo la pelinegra en un tono bastante peligroso.

– ¿S-si Nico-chan? – dijo con un nudo en la garganta.

– Te doy 3 segundos para correr antes de matarte – Maki ni siquiera conto los 3 segundos y comenzó a correr por su vida.

En la acera solo quedó un papel tirado que decía:

"Querida Nico-chan:

Amo tu cabello negro que es como una cascada de seda, tocarlo anhelo, ¿cómo impedir a mi impulso que ceda?

Amo tus ojos rojos como tomates, que esconden tu alma y que no me dejan vivir en calma.

Pero lo que más llena mi corazón de desazón y amargura, es ese pecho plano como una llanura."

Mientras corría a toda velocidad para que Nico no la matara, pensaba que si iba a morir a manos de la pelinegra, se aseguraría que Eli y Umi murieran primero que ella y si es que sobrevivía nunca más iba a volver a ser sincera o al menos no tanto.

* * *

 **Oremos por el alma de Maki, descanse en tomate u.u vale no xD Sinceramente espero que les haya gustado, el poema que se ve ahí que surgió entre una platica con mi buena amiga Pasto :3 Pastito-chan saluda! :u de ahí se me ocurrió escribirle una historia, le gustó y me convenció de subirlo y aquí está :3**

 **No sé que más decir xD Ahh~ Pasó tanto tiempo que escribí algo por este fandom, en ese entonces dije que si volvía a escribir volvería con una historia de mi NozoEli amado, pero bueno nada sale como uno planea, al menos sé que por esto no me ganaré amenazas de muerte xD En fin, vuelvo a repetir, espero que les guste y tal vez ahora si más adelante vuelva con algo de mi OTP o alguna historia similar a esta :3**

 **Cualquier comentario, duda o tomatazo (por favor que no sea Maki) pueden dejarlo en un review! Saludos!**

 **Sigamos amando y haciendo crecer al idol hell!**


End file.
